Open your Heart
by SoraxRiku
Summary: What if Sora took Riku's hand before the heartless took their world?


**Open your heart – New Lovers**

His warm body embraces his younger friend as the cold shadows surround them both, pulling them into the darkness as the islands around them are ripped to shreds. The world was ending but as long as they we're together, nothing else mattered. The breaking land covered with tiny creatures, the sky roared as the black and purple clouds opened up, sucking in everything. Lightning crashing down but the young friends still hold each other, not letting go.

"Riku I'm scared!" the young, brunette spiky haired boy whimpers as his arms wrap around his older best friend.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't fear the darkness. I'll be with you Sora" the emerald eyed, silver flowing hair whispers to his best friend as he looks deeply into his deep blue eyes.

"Riku………."

A cold shadow awakes Sora as he shivers, opening his eyes to see nothing but darkness. Sora jumped you and looked around him in a panic, looking for Riku but all he could see was the darkness surrounding him.

"Riku! Where are you!" he yells as his heart grows heavy.

A faint whisper echoes back. Sora peers deeply into the darkness to see a small shimmer of light, almost consumed by the darkness but it sounds like the echo is coming from the light. His feet slamming onto the ground as he runs towards the light, hoping to find Riku.

"Riku is that you!" Sora yells as he runs closer to the light, his eyes blurring as the light grows brighter and closer. The darkness around him fades behind him as his eyes focus only on the light.

"Sora…"

The light surrounds him and warm arms embrace him, the shadows gone and only this light holding him close, lovingly and gently. Sora's eyes fill with tears of happiness, sorrow, fear, so many emotions at once.

"Sora, are you ok?" a familiar voice asks.

The blue eyes boy looks up to see piercing green eyes looking back at him, looking at him like never before. Sora embraces Riku tightly, hoping that he wouldn't leave again.

"You were having a nightmare and…."

"Riku I was in the darkness and I was alone but I heard your voice calling out to me and I just" Sora tells him, gasping for air.

Riku just smiles ands holds him closer, feeling his heart beat against his making him look to Sora in a new light. Their eyes look to each other, Sora's cheeks burn as his heart races; he could feel Riku's warm breath across his skin. Their faces move closer as their eyes close, nothing like this had happened before for either of them and experiencing it for the first time made their mind fill with emotions never felt before. Could they be more than best friends?

"Sorry am I interrupting?" an unfamiliar and wicked voice asks.

The boy's eyes fly open, there lips almost touching and in a heart beat both of them let go of each other and look away form each other, embarrassed about the situation yet upset about the interruption. They look over to see bars caging them while on the other side stood an oddly looking woman. Dressed in black robes, a long pale face and with two horns sprouting from the top of her head, she moves closer to the bars, peeing into have a closer look at her guests.

"I'm sorry, you two looked busy. Should I come back later" she sarcastically asks as an evil smirk crosses her face.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Riku demands, rushing over to the bars to look at their capture.

"I'd like to welcome you both to Hollow Bastion and I am Maleficent, ruler of this castle" she speaks, scanning he two boys for any information. "The darkness brought you both here, the heartless found you at the rising falls and they brought you here. You should be grateful they never took your heart".

"So we should be grateful that you locked us in this cell" Riku snaps at her.

"I'm sorry but I hade to make sure that you were worthy of the heartless. I do apologies"

She waves her hand across the bars and they slowly open, freeing the two boys. She leads them down the dark corridor towards a platform of some sort. Sora clings to Riku as they follow her. The platform hovers upwards and in a flash they are lead across the castle grounds. There eyes widen as the look around, the castle covered in mechanical pipes while half of it remains as a normal castle. The look out to see nothing but water. Amazing, a castle in the middle of nowhere, it was something out of a fairy tale. They enter the castle hallway to see a beautiful fountain in front of the, a grand staircase at either side of the fountain and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the roof. She leads them to an endless hallway where dozens of those creatures from Destiny Island guard.

"Your rooms are ready" She tells them as two doors opposite each other open up.

"I don't think so!" Riku tells her as he grabs Sora. "We will share a room!"

"If you wish, See you in the morning. I suggest you don't wander around, the heartless may have spared you last time but I'm sure you wont be so lucky next time" and with that said she vanishes into the darkness.

The peer into the room to see a huge bed covered in red silk sheets, mirrors all around and doors leading towards a balcony and an other leading toward a bathroom. Both boys enter the room with hesitation but as soon as they entered, the door slammed shut with a clicking sound. They were locked in for the night.

"We might as well take her up on the offer seeing as we are going nowhere" Riku chuckles as he dives onto the bed.

Sora goes over to the mirrors, noticing a handle next to each one. The slowly opens the door to reveal a closet full of rich close, silk robes, velvet shirts, clothes fit for royalty. Riku get up and begins to open the wardrobes, each one fuller than the last and fine undergarments in the compartments below. He picks up some clothes and rushes into the private bathroom.

"Riku look at this, all of these fit me Sora laughs as he takes his top off and tries on a velvet top.

Riku comes out wearing a red silk robe, pretending to be all posh and everything. Sora turns and laughs as he joins in the fun. He picks up some clothes and gets changed quickly. When Sora returns wearing red silk pyjamas, the lights have been dimmed and Riku gets ready for him bed. He unties his robe to reveal him wearing nothing but red silk bottoms. Sora laughs and dives onto the bed as both of them craw under the covers.

"Nice pyjamas Sora" Riku laughs as he turns to face him.

"Yeah, there so comfortable" Sora chuckles as he takes his top off. "I always sweat if I where a top to bed".

Riku's face blushes as he looks at Sora's naked torso. He had never noticed the growing 6 pack the boy had worked for. Sora always wore baggy clothes so he had never seen Sora topless before. He could fell his blood boil as his silk pyjamas grew tight. He looked down to see a grown erection poking out, his face blushed as he wasn't wearing any underwear and the soft silk across the tip of his erection made him gasp with excitement.

"What's wrong Riku?" Sora asked as he noticed Riku looking under the covers.

Sora lifts the covers to take a peek but Riku quickly turns away and, tries to hold it down.

"Nothing is wrong!" Riku whimpers as he pretends to doze off.

His hands trying to hold down his erection begin to wrap around it, stroking the silk across it making Riku blush even more. He couldn't do such a thing as is best friend was only a couple of feet away from him.

"Let's just get some sleep!" Riku embarrassedly tells Sora as both boys rest their heads and doze off.

The night drag on as Sora is awoken by a faint moan. He opens his eyes to see himself clinging onto Riku, his leg wrapped around his mates. Sora's cheeks burn as he slowly pulls away from Riku but he turns to see his friend biting his bottom lip as the sheets that cover his body move rapidly. Growing curious, he looks under the covers to see Riku's hand wrapped around the silk bottoms, pulling at something. He takes a closer look to see the silk is wrapped around something and the tip of the point begins to soak. Sora grows confused as he had never seen anything like this, was Riku needing the toilet or did he have an itch. But before he could come to a conclusion he could feel his pants tightening. He looks down to see that he also had something hard in his pants, he knew what it was for he got them rarely but he never understood what it meant.

"Umm Riku?" Sora asks as he shakes his friend.

"Uh…Sora!" his friend moaned as his grip on his erection grew tighter.

"Riku wake up!"

Riku's eyes open as he sees Sora blushing while looking at him. He suddenly then realises what he was doing. He slowly brought his hand from under the covers to see his palm slightly sticky. His cheeks burn red as he knew Sora say him pleasing himself. He turns to Sora to see him blushing to, his hand under the covers trying to hold down his very own erection. Riku lifts the covers to see that not only did he have an erection, that Sora had one too.

"Riku I…" Sore stutters as he looks away.

Suddenly Sora felt himself being pinned onto the bed, on top of him lies Riku, his cheeks bright red. He swoops down and kisses his friend, his emotions taking control of his body. Sora's eyes widen as his heart races, just like before he felt this feeling towards Riku. Riku's lips pull away from Sora's as he looks into his friend's eye.

"Sora………."

Sora wraps his arms around Riku as he pulls him in for another kiss, this time he moved his tongue into his friends; no lover's mouth. Riku returns the favor by moving his tongue around Sora's mouth, exploring every space he could find. Riku then bucked his hips forward, rubbing his erection against Sora's making the young boy moan.

"Do you like that Sora?" Riku asks as his hands move down to Sora's trousers.

"Riku no…." Sora moans as he fells Riku pulling his trousers off.

Riku looked down to see Sora in nothing but the silk boxers and much to his excitement, a fully grown erection next to his. His lips next moved to Sora's neck, moving down to his chest, then his stomach and him biting the rim of the boxers.

"Riku what are you doing?" Sora asks as he leans up.

Riku's mouth moves back up to his lover's mouth, kissing him as he begins to rum his erection on top of Sora's. Pushing harder and faster, the friction between them makes both boys moan as there brain overloads with these feelings. Riku then growing impatient, then pulls Sora's boxers down exposing the young boy's body completely. Without hesitation he moves from Sora's lips and begins to lick Sora's erection, making the young boy moan to the new feeling. Riku's tongue moving up and down the shaft of the young boy made Sora moan with sheer bliss.

Suddenly Sora could feel a warm moisture sucking on his erection, looking down to see Riku sucking on it.

"Riku this is wrong!" Sora yells as he grips onto the silk pillow that rest below his head.

Riku refuses to listen to him and begins sucking on it more aggressively, wanting Sora to scream his name. His tongue wrapped around the boy's erection creates a salty taste for Riku, but he wanted to taste what we had never tasted before. Sora could feel his body tighten up as Riku sucked harder.

"RIKU!" Sora yells as every muscle in his body tightens up, a strong feeling comes across his mind as he holds onto it, never wanting the feeling to end but the feeling grows too strong and he releases the tension. He could feel Riku still sucking on him which began to tickle and he looks down to see Riku lifting his head. He notices a sticky substance covering his erection and dripping from Riku's mouth.

"What did I do?" Sora asks in a panic, embarrassed by what he say.

"Sora, you taste so good!" Riku whispers as he pulls his pajama bottoms down, revealing the half wet erection that tormented him. Sora's eye catches it and he had never seen anything like it before, so long and pink. Riku dives on top of Sora again; thrusting his wet erection over Sora's satisfied erection. This time, Riku was to please himself and nothing was going to stop him.

"Turn over!" Riku demanded as he kissed his lover.

"What?" Sora asked curiously.

"PLEASE JUST TURN OVER!" Riku yells at him, making the young boy do as he says. Sora could feel the silk sheets over his wet shaft and could feel himself getting hard again while Riku prepared himself.

"This is gonna hurt so hold on" Riku warned Sora as he slowly moved his erection into place.

Sora could feel Riku in-between his cheeks and in a flash he could feel something being rammed into him, stinging him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Sora yelled, his eyes starting to tear up.

Riku couldn't help himself; he just had to have Sora, even if Sora refused. He forced himself into Sora, deeper hurting himself but still pleasing himself. After an agonizing minute or two, the pain stopped although he still felt Riku inside of him.

"Turn over slowly!" Riku commanded him.

Sora slowly rolled over, feeling Riku turning inside of him. They were face to face, Sora's legs in the air with Riku still in him. Suddenly Sora felt himself being raised into the air as Riku laid below him. Riku made himself comfortable before proceeding.

"Sora" he said with a smirk on his face. "I want you to make me cum so badly"

"What do you mean to 'come?" Sora asked as he felt Riku lift him up slightly.

Suddenly Sora was slammed back down, taking in all of Riku which stung again. He was then raised again and slammed down repeatedly, each time become more aggressive. After they first few thrusts, he could feel his body sweating as Riku's cheeks burned brighter. Sora began to enjoy this feeling inside of him, it was ticklish yet pleasurable and seeing Riku like that made Sora feel even more excited.

"Sora I'm gonna!" Riku yelled as he grabs onto Sora's sides and slams him down again, this time Sora helped and began bouncing up and down, making Riku's brain fry due to the excitement.

Sora could feel something spilling out of him, just like when Riku was sucking him.

"Sora …..that…was….amazing" Riku gasped as he leaned up. "You can take it out now!" Riku told him.

Sora smiled and continued to keep Riku inside of him. Riku begins to laugh as the pleasure turns into a funny pain, the feeling was to much but Sora refused to stop.

"Sora your!"

"What's the matter, to much for you!" Sora chuckled as he rolls off of Riku.

Riku's arms wrap around Sora as he pulls him close, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Riku, I think I love you" Sora whispers, not sure of his reaction.

"I love you Sora, I never admitted it but now I just want to tell the heavens". Riku laughs as he kisses his lover over the lips again.

"Did we just have……sex?" Sora asks embarrassedly.

Riku just smiles and rolls on top of him.

"We had more than sex, we made love" he whispers into Sora's ear before Rolling over and pulling Sora on top of him.

Morning comes and Sora awakes to find Riku still sleeping. He notices a smile on Riku's face and the same shape of the sheets as last night. Sora never did get a look at it the other night and dives under to take a closer look. He looks at it for a second and wonders if he could please Riku like he pleased him last night. He kisses the tip of it, just to see what it was like. A quiet moan is heard from Riku and Sora taking a deep breath and begins to gently sucks on it. Riku's breathing changes as his hand moves on top of Sora's head, forcing Sora's head down, almost choking the youngest friend.

Sora pulls his head back up, gasping for air but after catching his breath, goes back down to please him again. Riku spreads his legs open and allows Sora to continue as he wakes up, realizing what is happening.

"Good morning" Maleficent's voice says as she walks in, Riku quickly bends his knees and hopes the sheets will hide Sora and what he is doing.

"Where is the other boy" She asks looking around.

"He's….in the bathroom!" Riku chuckles as Sora continues to suck him, not caring if Maleficent knows.

"Well both of you get ready, you have a busy day ahead!" She simply says as she turns and walks out.

"What do you think you were doing, she almost caught us?" Riku yells at him.

"Well if that's how you feel, I'll stop and get up".

Riku looks to the door and around before looking back to Sora.

"Ok 5 more minutes but then we get up!" He tells Sora before bucking himself forward.


End file.
